


Mieczyslaw Morningstar

by VoidHale



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Lucifer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidHale/pseuds/VoidHale
Summary: Meses haviam se passado do episódio em que Chloe havia finalmente descoberto a verdadeira face de Lúcifer. Após a morte de Marcus Pierce as coisas no departamento de polícia haviam mudado, um novo tenente iria assumir, novos colegas de trabalho surgiriam e o principal evento: Mieczyslaw, mais conhecido como Stiles stilinski iria atrás de seu verdadeiro pai, o charmoso e literalmente, O diabo.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Damon Salvatore/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Kudos: 18





	Mieczyslaw Morningstar

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira história postada aqui, então boa sorte para mim. A coisa mais aleatória que fiz ao juntar três séries e ainda colocar uma cantora como personagem, mas eu realmente queria colocar tudo que eu gosto aqui, então por isso tem tantas pessoas.

Já faziam meses que Chloe soube da verdade por trás do que - antes - ela julgava ser apenas piadas de mal gosto, trocadilhos e falas de gente louca, que se alastravam pela suposta família de Lúcifer. Já que a sua mãe que, depois de muita conversa descobriu que realmente se tratava da mãe de Lúcifer e não da madrasta como lhe fora dito, era realmente a esposa de Deus e Amenadiel era um anjo, sem falar em Mazikeen, ela havia dado abrigo a um demônio, um (mal)dito demônio.

Bom, depois de várias horas de conversa com a doutora Linda, algumas semanas viajando e várias outras horas sem dormir com as imagens de Lúcifer como literalmente o próprio diabo, ela pôde finalmente olhar na cara dos citados normalmente, menos Charlotte, que foi morta por Marcus Pierce que mas tarde descobrira ser Caim.

A algumas semanas ela estava de volta a sua rotina normal de detetive juntamente com Lúcifer, é claro. O departamento havia recebido reforços nos últimos tempos, um deles era Demi, que descobriu ser prima de Ella Lopes e também fazia parte do corpo de detetives, e claro, Derek Hale o novo tenente substituto de Caim, que assumiria o posto em alguns dias.

Ella não parava de falar como o futuro tenente era ótimo, ou qualquer elogio que a mesma distribuía para o mesmo, ou melhor, o departamento inteiro parecia vangloriar o Hale, até mesmo Chloe conhecia o trabalho do mesmo, e concordava com os demais.

Amenadiel e Linda engataram um romance, deixando alguns surpresos, principalmente Maze, que não fazia ideia da relação dos dois. A morena também passou pouco tempo viajando, mas assim que voltou se reaproximou de Trixie, depois de pedir desculpas por ter machucado a Espinoza mais nova.

Chloe descia as escadas do departamento rapidamente, em seguida parando no final da mesma quando encara a cena a sua frente. Lúcifer se encontrava de costas cantando "All Along the Watchtower" alegremente.

"Lúcifer?" Chama Chloe, o diabo se vira sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Detetive, está atrasada." Fala.

"Na verdade, Lúcifer, você está adiantado."

"Detalhes, detetive." Fala, a loira o olha como se perguntasse pelo piano atrás de si. "A sim, o piano. Bom, aqui anda muito desanimado, estão decidi fazer um show ao vivo."

"Um show ao vivo?" Pergunta desacreditada. "No meio do trabalho?"

"Exatamente, vocês precisam de animação." Afirma olhando em volta. "E até o momento, ninguém reclamou."

Chloe iria responder prontamente, se não fosse por passos na escada atrás da mesma. Ao olhar para trás vê um jovem castanho no meio da escada.

"Olá, eu gostaria de falar com Lúcifer."

"Não me diga que ele é um dos seus casos!" Exclama Chloe.

"Claro que não detetive, eu não durmo com adolescentes." Afirma ofendido. "Quem é você?"

"Seu filho." Afirma sorrindo. "Acho que deveríamos conversar.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários são bem vindos


End file.
